One Fine Day
by Iamtheriver
Summary: MichiruHaruka. Michiru goes through a breakup and seeks solitude by the beach but Haruka is there, so there goes the solitude. Apparently, Haruka is better company that solitude. Oneshot


Ok, so this is most likely a **one-shot**. I wrote it because I was waiting for some thingy-majig to download. It was total two days of writing, if you want to get technical two afternoons, even more technical, about three hours. Who knows, I wasn't really timing myself. **Review if you'd like**. It doesn't matter. **But if you want like a sequel or something then you must review. I don't read minds.**

_(I bolded some text because I know people don't usually read them. I know I don't.)_

I do love writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's affiliates.

"Hm… Chad?" The beauty of aquamarine hair said as she slowly grabbed her soon-to-be-ex Chad.

"Yes hon?" He was a dark man, with a brusque attitude and a strong body. He was twenty-two and she was barely seventeen. They had met at one of her many violin recitals and he had fallen deeply in love with her just as she had started playing one of her self-composed pieces. Deeply, deeply in love.

"I don't know what to do…" She was a little nervous but neither her face nor any part of her body betrayed her. She was always to be calm and together. It was both her talent and her curse.

"What do you mean? You always know what to do!" He removed his hand from hers and brought her closer for a kiss. That position was a little uncomfortable for Michiru since the shift-stick of the car was pushing up her leg painfully but she didn't complain. It wasn't her job to do so. After the kiss ended Chad spoke, "Are you sure you don't know what to do? That is odd. You are supposed to be perfect, to know everything and have no doubts!"

"I was just kidding Chad. I know perfectly what to do."

"Then why where you saying that!" Chad had issues with liars and some anger problems as well. "You know I hate liars! My last girlfriend, Michiru, remember her? She still wants me and if you lie to me again, I'll dump you for her!"

"Don't worry about that Chad." Said Michiru with an icy tone in her voice that Chad failed to notice.

"I'll be damned if I do! It's not like you're the only beautiful girl in this world." Said Chad as he slightly pushed Michiru away. Indeed, Chad was deeply in love with Michiru but he failed to be the gentleman Michiru wished for.

"Of course Chad. And you want to know why? It's because you and I are no longer a couple." She moved her hand to the door handle and prepared to run out of the car, she knew Chad had temper issues.

"WHAT!" Chad's surprise aroused a small smirk from Michiru.

"You think you can manipulate me with your ex-girlfriend crap? You think you can manipulate me with _anything? _You can't. I am Kaioh Michiru and I'll be damned if I ever fall into one of your silly high school drop-out antics." It was done. The speech she had been preparing in her mind ever since their first date had been said and now it was time to go. She opened the car door and as she stepped out she heard Chad screaming behind her.

"You can't leave me! You whore! I'm leaving you! You bitch! You don't deserve me! I am too good for you!" Michiru could still hear him yelling at her as she crossed the street and entered a cab.

"To Palmetto Beach, please." Said Michiru to the cabdriver.

The wind played with her blonde, short hair lovingly. Her eyes showing nothing but sorrow, not even love, stared into the distance. It was to be another sunset that she was to witness alone. She shook her head in denial. It wasn't just another sunset, she rationalized, it was one of a kind and she was lucky to see anything at all. Even if it was just her.

She was eighteen, she was a famous racer, she dressed and looked and even acted like a boy, she was tall, she was athletic, she was blonde, she was beautiful. She was many things but the thing she desired to be the most was impossible. It was impossible to be the wind, to be free. It was impossible for her to be in such unity with the sea, the unity she longed for, if she was not the wind.

The wind and the sea. She envied them. Their unity, their love. She loved how the wind teased the sea and how the sea complimented the wind, making both of them perfect.

A strange sound interrupted her sad thoughts. She looked behind her to see a cab and a beautiful woman getting out of it. Not until the taxi had left did Michiru notice the blond woman staring at her.

"Oh. I didn't know this place was taken already. I'm sorry, I shall leave you." Michiru turned to walk away a little surprised that her favorite spot had been occupied. She had not thought of such possibility.

"It's fine. If you don't mind me here, I don't mind you here." The blonde said and turned back to watching the sea.

"O. Ok." Michiru turned around to stand next to the blonde and immediately started to follow what her code of politeness dictated. She asked for the blonde's name.

"Do you really need it? It's quite possible we will never see each other again."

"Uh. Uh. Well, I. It's just that it's the right thing to ask… " The blonde's answer had taken Michiru by surprise.

"What? Are you like following some code of good conduct or something?" The blonde eyed Michiru suspiciously as Michiru started laughing.

"Why, in a way I am. Hahaha. But I doubt anyone's every actually thought of it as such." Michiru's laugh had strange effects on the blonde; she felt happy when she heard her laugh.

"Well then, I must not be the one to be in your code's way. My name's Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh."

"Nice to meet you, Haruka Tenoh. My name is Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh." Michiru mocked Haruka's way of introducing herself so naturally that even she was a bit shocked. Haruka chuckled quietly.

"I guess I had it coming…" Michiru smiled at her in agreeing but then turned her sight to the sunset and mumbled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Michiru stared at the horizon, the sunset almost over.

"Can it be anything else?" Haruka mimicked Michiru and a comfortable silence fell upon them. They staid like that for a while. Neither of them unfazed by their surroundings; unmoved except when the cold wind made Michiru tremble in discomfort and the warm, protective arms of Haruka made her feel warm once more. After that nothing else mattered, they were together. Finally. They were together and safe again.

**Review if you like but if you want a sequel or another chapter or something then you better review. I don't read minds.**

I hope you enjoyed it.

I think it wasn't that great… It feels a bit incomplete though I loved my Haruka description… !


End file.
